The Sun and the Moon and the Mountain: Short Story
Characters * Maximus ** Solus ** Lunas * Maxigons ** Sentry: ** Wall: ** Artorious: ** Leoroy: ** Autotroopers: * Darkcons ** Eradicons Part 1 The war should've been over, but it wasn't, Magnus was gone and so was the Matrix, Gigatron was on Spark Support and the Maxigons were just coming out of the biggest victory in the war, at what they were now calling Magnus End. Sentry couldn't help but wonder, how and why they were still fighting. The green bot with the silver helmet, sat in his bunker his arm in a reloading station, waiting for his time to get back on the battlefield. Or so everyone would think, in truth, he was scared, this was...he couldn't remember how many battles this was, and he had an on-board computer, in his head, yet that fear never left him. He used it, kept it close, and it kept him alive, it kept him alert, cautious, sometimes anxious but he generally had that under control, generally. Now, he was anxious, something he hid behind a stoic face, the war was supposed to be over with Gigatron's defeat, but his second-in-command now took control and had launched an offensive. The reloading station beeped and the light turned from blue to green, letting him know he was finished. Sentry just rubbed his wrist. If he was organic, he would be taking deep breaths now. He turned and almost ran into Wall, a large blue and yellow bot, even taller than him, most noted for his massive shoulder pads. "Woah..." said Wall "careful now..." "Huh..." said Sentry "I'm surprised you're not busting Cons..." "You and me both, but boss-bot sent me to get you..." "Why are we even defending this backwards planet, it's not like we are going to gain anything. We don't even have a prop com..." There was a sound of thunder and the ground shook. Sentry, Wall and other Maxigons and Autotroopers ran to the walls "What just happened...?" In the distance, in the direction of the Darkcon base, was fire, and a trail of smoke. "A frigate just crashed into the Darkcon base..." said Leoroy, the sub-commander of the base. The planet, as far as anyone could see, was sand and gravel, there was little in the way of resources. Both bases were constructed of stone bricks, instead of the usual metal panels and tiles, the power cables ran along the ground exposed. "Well..." said Artorious, the leader of the installation "what are you waiting for, power up, because we are rolling out...!" "What...?" said Sentry "this could be some elaborate trap...!" Artorious gave him a look that shut him up. "Our sensors have detected and confirmed that the ship did crash into their base, now is the time to strike. Fate has handed us a chance to end this one conflict, we will take it!" "But what if the Jump Drive goes of, you know what that could do, especial to us...!" "An order was given soldier, or do you want to live forever...?" Sentry was silent, he knew when he was being called a coward. Artorious lead Wall, Sentry, Leoroy and a battalion of Autotroopers across the dunes in vehicles mode to the Predacon base. When they arrived to the similarly constructed installation, what they found surprised them. A fire fight had broken out, between the Eradicons and an unknown warrior. This bot was tall, rivalling and maybe exceeding Wall's stature. His top half was blue, while his lower half was red. The bot had a jet pack which he used to get higher ground as he blasted Eradicons with his opponents with his arm cannon. It was different from the others, which was shaped more like a cannon. His hand an appear more akin to the barrel of a gun. Without warning, Wall took off, firing missiles he bore through the door, running over several cons before transforming back into robot mode and planting his fist into another con's head, crushing it. He conjured his plasma cannon, and fired missiles helping the stranger. "That fool...!" shouted Artorious "Maxigons, transform and attack!" The Maxigons all transformed into robot mode. Only for wall and the stranger, now carrying some manner of metallic egg, to fly out of the base. He dropped Wall, and pulled of his jetpack, transforming it into a massive cannon. Everyone knew a Riot Cannon when they say one, it was Gigatron's Weapon of Choice. With one shot, the gateway was destroyed. "Run, run now...!" shouted the stranger. He put back on his jetpack and flew off holding Wall. The others took his advice and transformed into vehicle mode, taking off at top speed. Moments later, there was a flash of light behind them. Particles of energy converged on one point ripping apart anything in their path, before exploding outward in a burst of light and shredded rock and metal. "See...!" said Sentry. "Shut it...!" said Artorious Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Super Robot Academy Category:SolZen321